Eric lingerie imagine
by redheadpubes
Summary: You and Eric go shopping and you decide to treat him


Imagine you drag Eric clothes shopping and he is bored out of his mind.

"Y/N, you've tried on three different types of jeans and they all look the same," Eric moans as you exit the dressing room in a pair of light wash skinny jeans.

"And you still haven't given me an answer," you smile at him. "Which ones do you like the most?"

"Which ones come off the fastest?" Eric answers, wrapping one arm around your waist and as he pulls you onto his lap.

"Shut up," you laugh as you kiss his cheek. He groans and you stand up. You walk back into the change room and decide on a pair of jeans. You pay for your clothes and exit the store and you walk back into the large mall.

"Where to next?" Eric groans as he slips his hand into your back pocket.

"Where do you want to go next?" You smile at him. "I'm done I got what I wanted."

"I still haven't gotten what I wanted," Eric mumbles to himself. You had promised Eric a night to remember if he had gone shopping with you and you plan to keep your promise.

"Fine, follow me," you lace your fingers in between his and lead him into a nearby Victoria's Secret.

"What are we doing here-"Eric is cut off when he realizes that he is standing in the middle of a lingerie shop.

"Pick out something," you wink at him as you grab a pair of panties and stick them in your back pocket. Eric raises an eyebrow and notices that nobody else is in the store, only a staff member at the check- out. She looks at Eric with interest but turns back to her Cosmo magazine. Eric grins and looks around the store. He strides over to a bra selection and grabs a lacy black and pink bra in your size. And then he picks out lacy panties to match ( erics_lingerie_imagine/set?id=95173787). He tosses them over to you and you gesture over to the dressing rooms. You walk over in long strides, your black kitten heels clicking against the tiles. Eric is racing behind you, excited to see you in what he picked out. You open up a random change room and enter it, locking it behind out. You hear Eric knocking lightly on the door.

"Babe, let me in," you hear him plead.

"Nope," you giggle. "You have to wait."

"Y/N," Eric sighs. You header him sit down across from the change room and you start to change. You get on your little outfit and adjust yourself accordingly. You ruffle up your hair and put on your kitten heels, happy that they match what Eric had picked out.

"Are you done yet?" You hear Eric get impatient.

"Almost," you tease, you wait a good five minutes before slowly opening the door. Eric stands up immediately and licks his lips.

"I have good taste," Eric grins, staring at your body.

"In girls or underwear," you giggle and lean your body against the frame of the door. You stick your butt out a little bit and press your breasts together. Bearing all to the one you love.

"Both," Eric groans walking up to you. You pull him into the change room and Eric locks the door behind him. He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you close to him. "You're so beautiful," Eric states as he cups your cheek in his hand. He pushes some hair back and leans in, and he kisses you lightly. You entangle your hands in his curly hair and press your lips harder to his. He places a hand on your ass and pulls your leg up so you feel his thick jeans against your thin underwear.

"We can't do this," you laugh as he kisses your neck.

"Maybe if we are quiet we can," Eric bites your neck hard. You wince and moan at the same time.

"Not if you do that," you whisper in his ear and tug on his hair roughly. You remove his sweater in one swift movement and you raise his shirt over his head. You give a couple of quick love bites on his chest and then Eric guides his hands up your waist and removes the bra he chose for you mere moments before. You lick your lips and Eric turns you around and presses you against the wall with one arm.

"Now let's be quick and thorough," Eric slaps your ass gently and you hear him fumble with his jeans as you arch you back, waiting for him. You hear his pants and boxers hit the floor and you suddenly get very wet. He removes your lacy panties and he slowly starts to finger you, entering one finger, then two, then three, getting your pussy ready for him. Once he feels that you are ready for his thick member he rubs his long 8 inches along the base of your aching kitty. He enters the tip and you feel like you can scream. But you bite your lip and arch your back. He slowly glides into you and starts thrusting until you start to feel mind-exploding pleasure. Eric keeps pumping himself into you as he leans over and whispers dirty things in your ear.

"Tell me how much you want me to release myself into you," Eric kisses your neck as you try not to scream.

"I want you to feel the amount of pleasure I do baby," you groan, not being able to form proper sentences.

"I do baby, trust me I do," Eric pants as he continues to ride you. He hits your g-spot repeatedly and you finally hit climax, Eric rides through yours until he reaches his own and you both drop to the ground. You kiss for another 10 minutes as Eric fondles your breasts.

"We should get going," you whisper hoarsely in Eric's ear.

"Right after I buy you these," Eric gestures to the bra and panties lying beside you both.


End file.
